everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Felix Ashlad
Felix Ashlad is the son of Espen Ashlad, the protagonist in multiple stories from Scandinavia. He is not too different from his father, they are both intrested in adventures and enchanted items. However, Felix does not want a princess he hardly knows and half of said princess' father's kingdom as a reward for his good deeds. He was created by RainbowMixUp, please do not edit it. Character Personality Felix is an adventurous young man. He's clever, witty and a reliable friend. He's very good friends with the forest creatures, and usually stays in the forest when he can. Otherwise he either studies or plays around with the ash in the fireplace in his room. However, Felix is in the closet. He keeps it a secret, since his destiny is to win a princess' hand in marriage and half a kingdom, which is the part of his destiny he doesn't want. He's independent, optimistic, adaptable and resourceful, but he's also stubborn, somewhat disorganized, unprofessional and sly. Appearance He has slightly pale white skin, yellowish platinum blonde hair to chin length, sky blue eyes and a freckled face. I don't know how to further describe him so you'll have to wait till I post a drawing of him. The Tales There's mulitple tales about Espen Ashlad, but most of them end with him winning a princess to marry and half of her father's kingdom, but the tales all are different from each other. * Risen som ikke hadde noe hjerte på seg (The Giant Who Had No Heart in His Body) - Espen Ashlad goes on an adventure with his newfound companions to give the giant his heart back, and save his six brothers and their wives. (For some reason in this story The Ashlad is a prince with six brothers) * Gjete kongens harer - The king wants someone to herd his hares. Both of Espen's brothers fail, while he receives help from an old woman he helped that his brothers had ignored. * Askeladden som fikk prinsessen til å løgste seg (Boots Who Made the Princess Say, That's A Story) - A king says that the man who can make his daughter, who lies so much, accuse him of lying will have her hand in marriage and half the kingdom. * Prinsessen som ingen kunne målbinde - A king says that the man who can make his daughter, who's so stubborn, nonplused will have her hand in marriage and half the kingdom. * Askeladden som kappåt med trollet (Boots Who Ate a Match With the Troll) - Espen Ashlad goes into the forest to get wood for his family, but the troll who owns the forest gets mad with him. After The Ashlad tricks his way into no harm, the troll invites him over to his home where they have a eating race. * Dukken i gresset (Doll i' The Grass) - A king sends out his twelve sons to find themselves wives, and The Ashlad finds a beautiful doll in the grass who he wishes to marry. (And for some reason he's a prince in this one too but with twelve brothers) * Gullslottet som hang i luften - Espen Ashlad go out on a journey and end up saving three princesses who were trapped in three different castles. * Rødrev og Askeladden - Espen Ashlad stops a troll from terrorizing the royal palace and saves the young princess, however a red fox attempts to take all the credit. * Askeladden og de gode hjelperne - The king promises the one who can make a boat that can sail on both water and earth, and the sky aswell, his daughter's hand in marriage and half the kingdom. Espen's act of kindness to an old man leads him to get this boat, and is asked by the old man to bring with anyone he passes on his trip to the castle. * Askeladden som stjal sølvendene til trollet (Boots and the Troll) - The Ashlad and his brothers get to work for the king. His brothers envy him, and therefore tells the kings all the amazing things The Ashlad can steal from a troll. The king commands The Ashlad to do this, and he does. * Jomfruen på glassberget (Princess on the Glass Hill) - The king says that the one who can ride up the glass hill and get the golden apple from the princess' hand will marry her, and a mysterious man with three different armors always make it up, but disappears after taking the apple. * Det har ingen nød med den som alle kvinnfolk er glad i - Each one of the brothers gets one wish each, and The Ashlad wished for every women to love him as soon as they set their eyes on him. * De syv folene - The king asks for someone to herd his seven foals, and if they succeed and also say what they ate and drink they will have his daughter's hand in marriage and half the kingdom. * Per, Pål og Askeladden (Boots and His Brothers) - The king says that anyone who can cut down the gigantic oak that brings a shadow to the entire palace and make a well for him would get his daughter's hand in marriage and half the kingdom. I couldn't find all the English titles, I apologize. Relationships Family Felix and his parents have a lovely bond. Espen and his wife really care for their son and show it as much as they can. They let him be the adventurous young boy that his father once used to be (sometimes his father even joins him), while still being the prince. But despite all the love and trust there is in this relationship, Felix is still scared of coming out to his parents, unsure about if they will let him rewrite his destiny or force him to be the next Ashlad and win a princess' hand in marriage. Felix also has his uncles, Per and Pål (Paul), who he doesn't like at all. Class Schedule # Kingdom Management with Mrs. Her Majesty, the White Queen # Beast Training and Care with Poppa Bear # Grimnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman # Science and Sorcery with Professor Rumpelstilskin # Hero Training with Professor Knight # Muse-ic Lessons with Professor Pied Piper Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:From Asbjornsen and Moe Category:Princes Category:Gay